Talk:Cruciatus Curse
You forgot, that Ollivander tells to HP in 7th book, that Voldemort used on him Cruciatus. He told to HP, that he isn't able to realize the pain. Answer he received was something like: I am able to realize this really well... Sorry for my bad English ;-) --89.24.5.51 19:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC)RadagastCZ i guesss u r right oh yeah A few things Is the curse really as painful as they say it is. Is it even anywhere close to being stabbed with one thousand white hot knives? Also how long were Hermione and Harry and Alice and Frank Longbottom tortured for? :We have no evidence that the curse is less than torturous. Considering that the Longbottoms were driven insane, they were most likely repeated cursed for a long time. Bella only cursed Hermione with it off and on for, I don't know, ten minutes, max. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 18:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : :How long were Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, and other students tortured for. Also, does it say how long the Longbottoms were tortured for? 13:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : :How long was Harry Potter tortured for? 13:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::There's no way to really know how long the students were tortured for unless JKR comes out in an interview and tells us, but considering the only students who would have been at school that year were pure or half bloods (keeping in mind Neville's comment about the DE's not wanting to spill too much "pure" blood), I doubt they wouldn't have tortured anyone to the point of death or into a catatonic state like the longbottom's. Also much of the time it was student's carrying out the detentions/cruciatus curse, so it may be that because they were still young and the cruciatus curse is powerful magic that they wouldn't have been able to perform it with as much power as an adult wizard. --BachLynn23 13:57, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Prolonged affects? I'm just wondering what the prolonged affects to the curse would be. That much pain and stress on the body, for that long would have to leave some permant marks. I'm thinking things like poor joints, trouble sleeping, maybe even partial to full paralysis. I'd love to hear other people's take on this. Artemis Black 18:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) A. Black. Well we already know what happens in the case of extreme prolonged use in the case of the Longbottoms. --BachLynn (Accio!) 19:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand how Draco, not wanting to use this curse on the othe Death Eaters, was able to, because, as Bella said so, you have to mean it to cast it successfully. Crucio -- BLOCKED? Can Crucio be blocked - i.e. by protego or another spell? I didn't think so - but in HBP Snape seems to parry Harry's cruciatus curse pretty easily. 12:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Will 12:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm fairly sure the Cruciatus Curse can ''be blocked; Moody only ever says that the Killing Curse can't be blocked. Also, you're right, Snape does manage to parry Harry's curse fairly easily, so all in all I'd say yes. james (talk) 17:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Defense by Interruption Is there anything that indicates that incapacitating (especially stunning or killing) the caster won't release the spell? Couldn't an especially strong-willed individual theoretically (albeit with great difficulty) retaliate against their attacker? The wording of the Defense section doesn't seem to specify, and I'd think that throwing something in there that knocking the caster unconscious or killing them could be presumed to release the victim wouldn't break anything. Seems logical if nothing else as supposedly both Cruciatus and Imperious do seem to require significant focus and concentration. 20:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the Cruciatus Curse is designed to be the most effective means of torture possible-- causing pain throughout the victim's entire body, so it seems to me that even the most strong-willed individual would be hard-pressed to resist. There's another possibility though-- how about if ''somebody else did either of those things? Still, seeing as we don't know anything either way, it seems to me it would be better not to speculate. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC)